Kumihimo
by Kryptonita
Summary: El rojo del antifaz resaltaba la palidez de su piel y sus enormes ojos negros. Parecía un pequeño kodama rubio.


**_Disclaimer: _**Seamos sinceros, si _Las Tortugas Ninja _me pertenecieran nadie habría visto nunca la tercera película ni, por tanto, habría sufrido desgarres anales por culpa de tal atrocidad.

_Porque me apetecía volver a escribir sobre Shadow._

**Nota previa:** Basado en los cómics de Mirage (Volumen #2).

* * *

><p>—<strong>Kumihimo<strong>—

* * *

><p>La sangre corría por los nudillos resquebrajados de su mano hacia el suelo con el retintín de un cuentagotas. Las miraba caer sobre la alfombra una tras otra con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera contando el tiempo que transcurría en la caída de cada gota. Bajo sus pies se apilaban los trozos del cristal de la ventana que ahora tenía un significativo agujero por el que entraba el frío de la calle como un invitado no deseado en el apartamento. Pero ni el gélido aire ni el dolor de su mano le molestaban tanto como el silencio que guardaba Leonardo, observándolo con aquel gesto de profesor paciente que espera a que a su alumno se le pase el berrinche tras la bronca.<p>

Sin embargo, Leonardo sentía la misma necesidad que su hermano de romper cosas para desquitarse; pero a diferencia de éste, se contenía clavándose las uñas en los brazos. No había porqué en destrozar la casa de April y Casey sólo porque se sintieran aprisionados. La vida da muchas vueltas y él tenía la sensación de que la suya y la de sus hermanos giraban descontroladamente como una peonza: Donatello había decidido quedarse con Splinter para sanar sus heridas físicas y espirituales; Michelangelo quería seguir viviendo en el apartamento a pesar de los inconvenientes; Raphael, salir de él. ¿Y Leonardo? ¿Qué es lo que quería él? Ya no habían aventuras que vivir ni una familia con la que contar para vivirlas. Ya no eran héroes, es más, dudaba seriamente de que lo hubieran sido alguna vez: desteñían heroicidad por todos lados.

Todos ellos estaban tan rotos como los cristales de la ventana que Raphael había quebrado. Y Leonardo estaba seguro de que por mucho pegamento que utilizaran para juntar todos los trozos, las líneas de la rotura seguirían viéndose. Seguirían ahí permanentemente, atormentándolos.

¿Cuál era, entonces, su razón para continuar caminando si la única senda que veía era una en la que sus dotes como ninja no le servían de nada? Aquellos días en los que el cielo nocturno empolvado por la contaminación se cernía sobre sus cabezas mientras recorrían la gran ciudad en busca de peligros se habían terminado. Ahora respiraban tranquilidad y Leonardo no estaba seguro de si quería vivir así el resto de su vida, sin volver a sentir la adrenalina ante un buen combate.

Shadow se aproximó gateando hasta Raphael y se sentó frente a su tío para que éste la mirara. Cuando captó su atención, estiró sus bracitos en su dirección, riéndose. La tortuga suspiró y se quitó la máscara para vendarse la mano herida antes de cogerla. Pero cuando se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la niña, ella le quitó el antifaz para que su tío se lo pusiera. Leonardo alzó la vista cuando oyó a Raphael regañarla, haciendo que la cría dejara de reírse; sin embargo, la tortuga puso los ojos en blanco con resignación y la ayudó a colocarse la máscara, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande: el rojo del antifaz resaltaba la palidez de su piel y sus enormes ojos negros. Parecía un pequeño kodama rubio.

Raphael desvió la mirada de la niña y se encontró con los ojos de Leonardo. Ambos se observaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

**—**No te quedes ahí sentado como un pasmarote, Leo, y cógela **—**gruñó Raphael**—**. Necesito curarme esto. **—**Le puso a la niña encima de sus rodillas al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba y fue directo al cuarto de baño, murmurando algo entre dientes.

«Quizá», pensó Leonardo mientras la pequeña le toqueteaba la cara con los dedos pringados de babas, «no esté todo perdido». Con Shadow allí, las cosas parecían suavizarse. Volver a su cauce. Daba la sensación de que los lazos que le unían a sus hermanos se volvían a entrelazar fuertemente con la mera presencia de la pequeña.

Miró a la niña ajustarse la máscara y reírse. Tal vez sí había algo por lo que mereciera la pena seguir viviendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA.<strong>

Esta vez he decidido describir a Shadow con los ojos negruzcos en vez de azules, como hice en mi anterior viñeta. Sé que en realidad es Raphael quien se emperra en entrenar a Shadow (y que sus hermanos y Splinter le echan un cable con la tarea), pero me gusta la relación que tienen Shadow y Leo, en especial con lo referente al ninjutsu y el porvenir de su familia.

A favor de la campaña **«Con voz y voto»**: porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. ¡Únete a la causa!


End file.
